Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 (video game)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 is the first part of a two-part final video game in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise, like the book with the same name and Part 1 film. Like the film, the video game will be made into two parts. Part 1 of the game was be released on November 10, 2010, two days before the film's release while Part 2 of the game is in works. Both of them will be made on PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, Mac OS 9, Mac OS X, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation and Xbox. Gameplay The Final Rush will have a two-part adventure. Part 1 will begin with the beginning and will end with Danny, Rebecca and Alec being kidnapped by the villains. The game will be having some several of action sequences such as them throwing out their super power abilities. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Alice and Hunter will be the only characters as playable characters. Non-playable characters are Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Mayor, Miss. Watson, Alice's father, Maria, Michael, Catgirl, Catboy and the rest of the characters. Locations for The Final Rush: Part 1 to be at will be in Cincinnati, Ohio, Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman's Base, Morphin the Power, King's Island, Winton Woods Park and Cincinnati Museum. Scenes for Danny, Rebecca and Alec searching for three remaining powerful objects will be the main part of the scene. Development It was announced on May 13, 2010, that the video game, like the movie, will be made into two sepeare parts. The first part was announced for third quarter during its' autumn 2010 debut, while the second part is not yet announced. The game for Part 1 will be published by PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, Mac OS 9, Mac OS X, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation and Xbox. Part 2 was announced to be published by them as well, while its' release date is again not yet announced. Casting Characters who are returning as the main character will be Ben Diskin as Danny Gorden, Carolyn Lawrence as Rebecca Henry and Don Harris as Alec Gutzwiller. Other characters, who are return are also Khary Payton as Jaquille Short, Chris Fox as Robert Foster, Samantha Truman as Belle Lamar, Diana Rose as Dr. Catwoman, Sandra Green as Shego Dalma, Terrence Williams as Shadow the Monkeyman, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, George Jones as Mayor Lisa as Alice Kingston, Lisa Harris as Dacia and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods and Nick Jonas as Catboy, who both portrayed as the characters from the live-action film, will be voicing, as they will reprise their roles for Part 2. Casey Kaham will not return as Cory Berning, because of him retiring since July, 2009. Instead, Brandn Simpson, who portayed the character for the film will be voicing at this time. Reaction Critics for Part 1 were mixed. Metacritics average a score of 61% on PC, and 63% on both PS3 and X-Box. IGN recieved 7.2 on DS, Wii, PS3, and 7.4 on X-Box. Diana Lane ranks 4.1/10, stating: "the gamplay is very playable, but the story line isn't exactually how it feels like for the new release". Sheila also ranks 7.7/10 states: "the video game is the best Jane Hoop Elementary yet, luckly it will be even worst than the rest of the games." She also states: "The other video games were not so good, but this one is actually good." References #^ a b c d e "EA Fansite Day: Part 2". MuggleNet. 2010-06-02. Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ GameStop. 1 "GameStop". Accessed 1 June 2010. #^ GameStop. 2 "GameStop". Accessed 1 June 2010. #^ a b "EA Fansite Day: Part I". MuggleNet. 2010-06-02. Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ a b c Miller, Greg (2010-06-01). "E3 2010: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Videogame Preview". IGN (IGN Entertainment, Inc.). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ "Latest Harry Potter Video Game is a Third Person Shooter?". Kotaku (Gawker Media). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ a b c Watters, Chris (2010-06-02). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Hands-On Impressions". Kotaku (Gawker Media). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Klepek, Patrick (2010-06-02). "E3 2010: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 Hands-On". G4TV (G4 Media, Inc.). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Rudden, Dave (2010-06-01). "First Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows game announced, will have an action focus". GamePro (GamePro Media). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ a b Press (2010-06-01). "EA and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Announce Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Videogames". EA.com (Electronic Arts, Inc.). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Reilly, Jim (2010-02-08). "New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011". IGN (IGN Entertainment, Inc.). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Sims, Andrew (2010-05-28). "EA launches Facebook campaign to announce release of new Potter game". MuggleNet. Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ masterofmystery (2010-05-29). "First Deathly Hallows: Part I video game promo image released". SnitchSneaker. Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Islam, Zak (2010-06-02). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Announced". PlayStationLifeStyle.net. Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ Dolge, Adam (2010-06-01). "Harry Potter's last tale split into two games". PSU.com (GameBurst Media Ltd). Retrieved 2010-06-03. #^ O'Connor Read, Greg (2010-03-00). "Interview with James Hannigan (March 2010)". Squareenixmusic.com. Retrieved 2010-06-03. # ^ Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas in The Final Rush: Part 1 the video game. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2010. # ^ Bart Simpson as Cory Berning for The Final Rush: Part 1 the video game. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Video Game Review. Meatrcitics.com. Retrieved November 9, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Video Game Review. IGN.com. Retrieved November 9, 2010. External links *Official website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2010 video games Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games Category:Video game sequels